


我家的Omega「又」在發情期把我擋在了門外

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, ReiEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ★ 朔間零x天祥院英智，零A英O☆ 搖滾天團團長x演藝圈幕後大佬★ 大學畢業後半同居狀態☆ 築巢梗





	1. Chapter 1

* * *  
朔間零正在認真思考怎麼處理眼前這扇門。  
事實上，這是他家的門。  
正確來說，是他跟戀人一起同居的家，這個房子是戀人的公司底下的其中一個產品之一，特別針對了Alpha與Omega同居之後的需求，其中正包括了當Omega發情時，若是該Omega的Alpha不在時的防護措施。  
這原來是為了保護Omega所設計的好產品，然而朔間零卻總是被這個設計搞得十分哭笑不得。原因是，他家的Omega一旦進入發情期時，有個老毛病一直沒改過來。

「英智，你給吾輩開門啊。」朔間零對著門上對講機無奈的傳送聲音進去。

是的。他又再次被進入發情期的自家戀人關在門外了。  
這個老毛病是這樣的，源自於他們倆的高中時期，做為夢之咲藝能科當年的革命者與被革命者與後來的被革命者與革命協助者，他們做了將近兩年的敵人，那段時間，朔間零意外的發現天祥院英智的信息素與自己的竟然高達了98.9%的契合度。  
以Alpha與Omega之間的信息契合度來說，大概已經破了十年來最高的紀錄。然而當年他們可說是水火不容，更何況朔間零一直以為天祥院喜歡的人何該是他老友日O樹。兩人中間各種摩擦還有誤會，終於認清現實走在了一起。

「唉──」

然而，這就造成了如今的後遺症。  
朔間零把心一橫，再次利落的動手把這三個月之前才重新裝好的門，拆了。分秒不差的警報器大響，而同時朔間零的手機響起，他把手上的門板放下，一邊伸手感應生物識別進第二道裏門，一邊接聽來電。

「是的，不好意思，是我。沒錯，可以把警報器關掉了。謝謝你。」

即便天祥院老是以他為防禦範本進行各種研發，但最終都會抵擋不住這個逆天的S級別的Alpha徒手破門。  
朔間零往內走安靜的像是沒有人在，如果不是這過濃的信息素出賣了主人，他看了一眼乾淨的客廳便直直往裡走，穿越了沒有人在的臥室，抓了抓頭髮，他轉身進入了自己的更衣間。  
Omega進入發情期後，若是安撫他的Alpha不在，就會開始進行信息素的收集的狀態，基本上一般狀況下就只是單純的拿著喜歡的信息素安撫自己神經的過程，但部分Omega在有一點神智的時候有強烈的潔癖會排斥自己的行為，這樣會導致當沒有自我意識只剩本能的時候，會比正常狀態下更瘋狂的收集信息素。這個現象被稱為築巢，巢的大小反應Omega對Alpha的依賴度。  
而眼前這巨型的「巢」正是天祥院英智在神智不清的狀況下的產物。因為是演藝人員，他的衣物向來只會多不會少，這也方便了自家戀人的老毛病，朔間零伸手撥開這些被徹底蹂躪的衣物，中心的衣服山裡有著他失去意識正在自慰的戀人。

「英智，過來。」

然而裡頭的天祥院英智卻只是死死抱著他的衣物埋在裡頭不為所動。

「真是的。」朔間零每次都被自己的原味衣物三振出局，他失笑。  
「朔間⋯⋯前輩⋯⋯」

天祥院英智縮著身體難受的摩擦著自己的下半身，意識朦朧的呼喚，底下的衣物早已被Omega的分泌物糟蹋得亂七八糟，不知道天祥院英智恢復神智之後會不會又惱羞成怒好一段時間。

「就讓你每次都把吾輩關在外頭，又糟蹋吾輩的衣服。」

朔間零知道這時候的天祥院英智又回到了當年還沒有在一起的時間，自我折磨的那些時光。朔間零嘆了口氣，伸出手釋放了自己的信息素，這濃厚而綿密的像是可可般甘甜又像是血液般腥紅的信息素溢滿了整個空間，天祥院英智終於放開了手裡在這信息素之下失去魅力的衣物，但也癱軟的無法撐住自己靠近更有吸引力的存在。

「來。」

朔間零把人從衣物裡撈了出來，天祥院英智一靠在他身上就不住的顫抖，神智不清的他本能想貼近自己的Alpha，但卻被這股信息素壓制的動彈不得。

「朔間前輩……」  
「嗯？還沒清醒過來啊，傷腦筋。」

朔間零將天祥院英智輕輕的放置在軟床上，俯下身吻住了動彈不得的他，這個吻綿長而深邃就像是要奪走將死之人的最後一口氣，舌頭十分執拗的將那充滿了玫瑰香氣的濕潤之地來回的舔吮，天祥院英智終於從深吻中解放的那一刻連呼吸都顯得孱弱。

「還是一樣，只有這種時候才這麼乖。」

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

他們相識於高中時代。做為同樣在這個時代裡稀缺的性別，做為神明般存在的Alpha體質，讓自己一度十分反感，只因為是一個Alpha就必須忍耐所有強加的來自他人的期待跟壓迫，還有倍受所有人的另眼看待，他不明白自己到底是神還是怪物⋯⋯是的，怪物。當時的自己對所有的一切都感覺到了恨意，一種無人理解、無人理會的無力感跟煩躁，為什麼你們用這樣的標準來期待我？為什麼你們不自己做到這一切？為什麼只有我是一個人？為什麼你們不過來？  
不公平。  
不公平啊。  
直到遇上了這個令人難以接受的Omega為止，他的人生全都令人窒息。他對這個同樣是稀缺性別的Omega充滿了恐懼跟厭惡，他排斥這個充滿了讓自己可能失去自我控制的存在。而對方也厭惡著自己，就像是一種命中注定，他也抗拒著這份吸引力。他們都在抗拒自己的命運⋯⋯

「唔⋯⋯」

朔間零釋放了自己的信息素，讓英智的呼吸都像中毒般顫抖。他俯下身，居高臨下的壓制住這個讓人難以抗拒的Omega——他自己的命運，他當初有多抗拒它，現在對這個人就有多瘋狂，忍住了撕開他衣服的衝動，朔間零老練的拉開了天祥院英智早已濡濕的褲子，伸手探入那汁水豐沛而溫暖的地方，感受它緊緊含著自己手指的力度。與現下天祥院英智的神智迷離而恍惚不同，他的身體就像是有意識般的黏著自己不放。

「朔間⋯⋯君。」  
「真是喏，看著汝這麼留念過去的我，吾輩真要吃醋了。」朔間零將那褲子往床下一扔，然後壓著對方露出了難以抗拒的大開姿勢，「吾輩小小的惡作劇一下，你可別生氣啊。」

朔間零一邊說著，同時解開自己的褲頭拉鍊，掏出了那被對方信息素勾引的早就興奮的有些失控的性器，就這麼直接對準那汁水淋漓的軟處，直直的挺進裡頭。這過於強硬的攻勢，讓天祥院英智呼吸一滯，即便是A與O之間，第一性別身為男性的他們，在性交上本來就帶著一種微妙的壓迫感，一旦做為主導者的Alpha毫無保留的進攻，即便實際上並不會被傷害，但Omega仍然會有心理上的痛感。

「⋯⋯零？」

在這樣強勢的進攻態勢中，天祥院英智終於顫抖著清醒了過來，然而還沒能喘過氣來，朔間零已經把剩下的一半完全頂了進來。天祥院英智不能自制的在朔間零的背上抓出了痕跡，他在一般情況下都不會這樣失控，朔間零是公眾人物，身體是非常重要的商品，若不是這樣被突然逼到了極限，天祥院英智都還會保持著理智。

「⋯⋯你、」

想說的字句被那進出的攻勢堵在了舌尖，天祥院英智被拉進了十分瘋狂的攻勢之中，體溫瞬間被逼著升高，連企圖緩下這波攻勢的意識都被強押著，被纏繞著的信息素給迷了心竅。在那有些折磨人的連續而快速的深頂中，朔間零終於在一次喘息中，在天祥院英智的生殖腔深處中解放了出來。

「不⋯⋯」

天祥院英智做為Omega本能雖然會熱衷於性活動，但是對於在生殖腔內被射精這件事仍然會抗拒。但身體被展開成難以脫逃的敞開模樣，他的掙扎毫無作用，快感跟恐懼感讓他有些情緒失控的捶了捶朔間零的後背。

「嗯⋯⋯吾輩可愛又彆扭的小王子醒了嗎？」  
「快放開我、嗚⋯⋯」

跟朔間零在性事中性感沙啞的聲音不同，天祥院英智的聲音是過度呻吟後的嘶啞嗚噎，這平常基本不會出現在天祥院英智聲線中的哭音，基本上十分催化自家Alpha骨子裡的獸性，天祥院英智幾乎是同時感受的體內才剛剛射完的性器又再次漲大到自己感到十分壓迫的大小。

「汝乖些，這時候不做的話，你也會難受的，嗯？」  
「——唔。」

天祥院英智一邊喘著氣一邊湊近了朔間零，在他同樣濃厚的耳下腺體上輕輕的舔了舔，雖然身體被壓制住，但迷懵的眼神卻充滿了滿足，就像是方才埋在自己所築的「巢」中被信息素緊緊包圍的模樣。

「零⋯⋯」  
「嗯？」  
「喊我。」  
「英智、讓吾輩想共邀至地獄底層──可愛又有趣的對手，與貪婪而倔強的愛人。」

朔間零一邊喊著戀人的名字安撫他的不安，一邊再次搖晃起了自己的腰，他解開了自己身上的束縛，激烈情事的汗水把身上的衣物全都浸濕了，黏著身體很不舒服，同時英智那無力的手也探入了零裸露的肌理上流連不去。很快他們便全身赤裸的交纏在一起，體液與汗液讓信息素直接上升到了非常恐怖的數值。  
適配度近乎100%的A與O，混合出來的信息素引響力非常可怕，正因為如此這間公寓的防禦措施，才會是最指標性的針對第二性別的住宅。

「呃、」

說起來Alpha與Omega的性愛說不上溫和，只能說是原始、粗暴，亂七八糟而一團混亂的跟隨著本性……兩人之間的身體律動，朔間零的一個深頂，天祥院英智只覺得腦袋一瞬間的空白，明明應該感覺到痛楚的力道，但是現在卻像是被點燃生命的泉源般，這具柔弱到一點天氣的變化就會失去生命之火的身軀，打從跟朔間零發生這樣的行為那一刻，明明有著吸血鬼設定的人是那個人，但是現在的自己，卻像是跟惡魔交換契約般──更像是個實質上的吸血鬼呢。

「在想什麼呢？」

朔間零伸出手指伸進英智那被汗水浸溼的金髮，將那被遮掩的天使般的臉顯露出來，因為剛剛連著兩次的性行為中，天祥院英智已經連著四次的高潮幾乎要短暫失去意識了，但兩個人相處的時間太久了，自己的Omega眼瞳流轉之間，他就已經知道這人又開始沉浸在自己的世界裡了。

「……你。」  
「吾輩？」  
「喜歡……」

在發情期之中，天祥院英智分不清楚自己是否理性尚存，但他很清楚的是自己在被這個信息素吸引之前，就已經比任何人還想擁有這個人了，他伸出手把朔間零抱住，顫抖的手臂其實並沒有足夠的力量，但借用A與O的強制吸引力，就輕鬆地完成了這件事。  
基於此，他從不曾怨懟過自己的第二性別。  
反而極為感謝。

「喔呀，這還真是……」朔間零輕輕的摩擦天祥院英智的後背，再次的擺動起自己的腰，「難以抗拒的姿態啊。」  
「我可是，沒有打算輕易的讓你離開的。」  
「你是不是太小瞧我──你的Alpha了，天祥院君──加上再次被你擋在門外的帳，至少這個星期吾輩可是完全不準備讓你下床了。」  
「等──」

被吞下的驚呼，濃厚的信息素再次漫天揚起。  
十天之後，天祥院公司再次收到了自家理事長的丈夫送來的請假通知，又是後話了。

Fin.


End file.
